The invention relates to an electrical machine, in particular an asynchronous machine, having a rotor for cooling the electrical machine. The invention also relates to a cooling system for cooling an electrical machine and to a vehicle comprising a cooling system for cooling an electrical machine.
An electrical machine is used to convert electrical energy into mechanical energy and vice versa.
When converting mechanical energy into electrical energy, the electrical machine is used as a generator.
When converting electrical energy into mechanical energy, the electrical machine is used as a motor.
In both cases it is desirable to achieve a high degree of efficiency at a high power density. High efficiency is necessary in order to enable energy to be provided cost-effectively and in a resource-conserving manner. A high power density is necessary, as it is desirable to produce electrical machines with lower material input less expensively, or to construct lightweight electrical machines for weight-sensitive applications.
Examples of weight-sensitive applications are those in which the supporting structure for the electrical machine is costly or the electrical machine is transported from one location to another in the application.
Two examples of weight-sensitive applications are wind turbines or electric vehicles.
In order to achieve high efficiency at a high power density, the principles and designs of the electrical machines and their cooling are being improved.